


【KR/SV】匿名的爱人

by Theresseb



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/pseuds/Theresseb
Summary: 1.本文全文100%玻璃渣。OOC预警。2.灵感设定为《you’re toxic i’m slipping under》中的simi线脑洞，不了解剧情不影响原文阅读。灵感地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1682114?view_adult=true。3.Lofter被屏补档。写于2017年。
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Nico Rosberg, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 4





	【KR/SV】匿名的爱人

01

“Sebby，刚刚邮递员送来了你的信，这年头还有人寄手写信，真是太稀奇了。信封上的地址很潦草，有些褪色，你的名字倒是还很清晰。”Heikki将信递给刚从被子里钻出来一头乱毛的Seb。

这是Seb和Heikki回到Seb家乡的第二天，恰巧是Seb生日。之前两个人都工作繁忙，幸运的是，两个人凑到了刚好的假期，可以给Seb过生日。在讨论去哪里度假的时候，Heikki突然很感兴趣Seb的家乡，于是两个人立马定下了回家的火车票。Seb的家乡在德国的西南小镇，找不到一丝大城市的气息，唯有绿树成荫与罕有的宁静。

Seb揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛，好奇心战胜了困意，接过信封。

“你先看信，我去帮你把早餐拿进来，如果你想在卧室吃早饭的话。”Heikki询问道。

Seb顺从地点了点头，“好，谢谢你Heikki。”

Heikki离开卧室后，Seb好好地观摩了一下这封信，这个信封与字迹的风格似乎都与现在格格不入，仿佛尘封多年后又重见天日。小心翼翼地撕开信封一边，Seb发现里面的信纸已泛黄，立马映入眼帘的是两行字：

生日快乐。

你好吗？

02

是他。

Sebastian第一次见到这个男人的时候是在市中心的广场边，男人正一脸茫然无措地蹲在一个嚎啕大哭的男孩身边。他微皱着眉，任凭小男孩抽噎着，没有一丝停下来的迹象。

Sebastian从书包里掏出一颗巧克力，走上前去递给了小男孩。他完全无法理解怎么会有人舍得自己的儿子就这么哭着却不哄一下。

“男孩子不要哭，吃颗巧克力笑一笑。”

男孩疑惑地抬起头，止住哭泣，对上了Sebastian清澈而坚定的蓝眼睛，从Sebastian眼里看到的是友好与善意。男孩犹豫了一下，从Sebastian手中拿走了巧克力，剥开糖衣，放入口中。巧克力的味道瞬间在舌尖融化，一下子忘记自己刚才还在因为不开心而哭泣。

突然Sebastian发现旁边的男人正在注视着自己。一刹那，Sebastian也被男人灰绿色的眼眸深深吸引。那是Seb见过最干净的眼睛，Seb差一点忘了自己想说什么。

Seb嘟囔道：“你做爸爸的，应该多记一些孩子的爱好才是，别总像一个冰人一样。”

男人只是耸肩，刚想说些什么，但却被小男孩打断了。

“但是，”小男孩还含糊着巧克力，红彤彤的眼睛写满了无辜，“他并不是我的爸爸。”

“……”Seb感到脸一红，为自己刚才的想法感到抱歉，他从包里掏出一块巧克力，“那么……你也需要巧克力吗？这是最后一块了。”

刚说完，他便觉得自己说了一句愚蠢的话。小孩子喜欢巧克力，大人难道还会喜欢巧克力吗？对面的男人确实一愣，但令Seb更惊讶的是，男人拿走了自己的巧克力，他手腕上缠绕的纹身让Seb无法忘却。

03

Seb在上大学前，一直都生活在乡村。而他能考上慕尼黑的大学让他兴奋不已了很久，为此他背负着学贷。但是，他发现自己还是会很想念家乡的那些小动物与小生命。在大都市生活了一阵子的Seb逐渐习惯了这种没有足够自然气息的城市生活，所以他最喜欢的时候便是解决完所有学校任务后跑到市政厅前的广场喂鸽子。

这让他的室友很不解，来到大城市，有什么比泡吧与美女更令人心动的事情呢？然而Seb似乎并不在意，他一有空在傍晚便会抽出点时间来和他的鸽子朋友们打交道。每当落日余晖染红大半边天空的时候，三三两两的老人晚饭后在这里散步，白色的鸽子似乎也厌倦了一天的飞行，懒散地在地上啄食地上人们准备的食物。

Seb从第一次来这里便发现，有一个人和饭后散步闲逛的老人不一样，他就是那次一起哄男孩的男人。

他很安静，喜欢半蹲着身静静地将面包屑放置在鸽子前，等鸽子吃完后再放下一片。他有时会摸一摸鸽子，鸽子似乎没有任何敌意，享受着男人的抚摸。夕阳总会将男人的影子拉的微长，仿佛世间的一切与此刻的安好都无关。Seb不知道这个男人来自那儿，将到哪去，他做着什么职业，但是这个男人给自己留下的印象逐渐与温和挂钩了起来，Seb想道，他应该也是善良的人。

“嘿，你似乎和这些鸽子相处得很好。”终于有一天，Seb尝试着和这个男人搭话。

男人只是微微扬起嘴角，似乎有一丝骄傲，“你也不错。”

Seb也是从那以后才知道这个男人叫Kimi，Kimi Raikkonen。他不是德国人。其实他早就该想到，Seb第一次看到他的时候便已经感受到这个男人身上带有着与德国人截然不同的气息。虽然远远看到Kimi会令人自动产生距离感，他就像是一块冰令人不可靠近，但每当和他一起喂食鸽子和他聊天的时候，Seb有时会想，就算是冰又怎么样，冰还是会融化，是人便会有一颗温润的心。

04

Kimi喜欢独处。他的生活里没有太多除了与目标、雇主以外的关系。他的生活中的一切都是为了生存，他是一个职业杀手。他的职业也不允许他有太多的私人感情。

无论是房东太太Amy还是偶尔会去过夜的Nico，他都拿捏着精准的感情，绝不会多越线一步，所有的关系便是金钱可以解决的关系。如果硬要说什么情感可以让他稍微动心，那便是市政厅广场前的那一群鸽子，他每天都会去喂食他们，在他没接到任务的时候，在他受伤得不是很严重的时候。

一切似乎都在掌控之中，但是有的时候自己的心却不受自己控制。比如那个给自己巧克力的金发男孩。他的出现那么突然，还没等自己准备好去防御，便走进了自己的世界。

Sebastian。

他的名字真好听，叫Sebastian。

从最初的巧克力，到之后直白的自我介绍——“我叫Sebastian Vettel，我想你也和我一样喜欢这些小生命”，再到现在几乎每天都会和自己交流他日常生活里发生的琐事。见面的时候，他总有说不完的话，直到Kimi的手机短信箱里也几乎塞满了来自Sebastian的信息。

他的开心便是开心，他的生气便是生气，不带有任何其他杂质。他漂亮的蓝眼睛里永远闪烁着真诚的光芒，Kimi总是暗暗下决心，我必须得停止和Seb的交往。但是每到黄昏的时候，他却不由自主地往广场走。如果Sebastian不在那里，他甚至有点失望。终于，他才明白，自己近来的一举一动都在诉说着自己的内心。

Kimi Raikkonen，你越界了。

最近，Sebastian一直在和抱怨他的同学们都已经去过酒吧，而他却从没去过酒吧，他也只喝过家乡的啤酒。在也就成年不到一年的德国人软磨硬泡之下，Kimi终于答应带他去酒吧。但是一进酒吧，嘈杂的音乐声与变幻不断的灯光让Seb微微地皱起眉。Kimi可以看出他现在有一些紧张，但他板着脸假装是常客似的让Kimi觉得这样的Seb格外可爱。

等到点单的时候，Seb所有的伪装瞬间破功。看着Seb有点窘迫又急需救助的眼神，Kimi耐着笑意直接要了两杯威士忌。

“你认真的样子，我差一点以为你是酒吧老手了。”Kimi打趣道，将一杯威士忌给了Seb。Seb有些脸红：“是啊，我差一点就是酒吧老手了。但事实证明我是菜鸟。”

酒吧并没有自己想象的那么好玩，他快速喝了一口就像平时喝水那样，却猝不及防地被酒水呛到。Kimi轻轻拍着Seb的背，耐心地解释道：“酒要慢慢品。”

酒吧对于Kimi来讲一直是消磨时光的地方，永远只有他一个人喝着伏特加去消磨生活。他不需要有人说话，也从没被人需要过。但是此刻看着这个金发男孩，似乎酒吧也可以变成一个不再冰冷的地方，或许酒吧从来不是冰冷的地方。

眼前的金发男孩就像做化学实验一样，小心翼翼地抿着酒，认真地喝了一口又一口，酒杯渐渐见底。虽然酒精的味道很奇怪，但Seb却不知为何喝了一口还想喝。这让Kimi吓一跳，自己走神了一小会儿，不知道自己酒量的小家伙已经快喝完了。Kimi急忙拦下Seb的酒杯，看到他微红的脸颊与迷离的眼神，天，看来又是一个迷恋酒精但却没有酒量的小酒鬼。Seb不知不觉醉倒趴在桌上。凝视着Seb浓密的睫毛不知怎么让Kimi有些失神，不知为何，Kimi微向前倾，他轻轻地吻上了Seb的唇。

就是这样轻轻一瞬间的接触，让Kimi感到美好又清醒。理智让他下一秒就分开，Seb毫无察觉。

“就这么喝醉了，我该把他送去哪儿。”Kimi挠挠头，一时找不到思绪，最后Kimi还是选择开一间宾馆房间将Seb安置好。

看着沉沉入睡的Seb，Kimi把他的被子盖好，盯着Seb的睡颜思考了很久。

或许，是时候和以前的生活做一个了断。他要和过去说再见。当Kimi离开宾馆后，他便和自己的雇主通了电话。

05

没过多久，便是Seb的19岁生日。Seb约Kimi在博物馆旁边的一家咖啡店吃蛋糕。咖啡店里充满了大量的观光客，这让Kimi笑了很久。Seb很委屈，他从没有参观过这里的博物馆，他确实是一个大城市的观光客。但是Kimi在这家咖啡店发现了一些有意思的事情，他指给Seb看。

Seb瞪大了眼睛：“寄给十年后的信。这不可能吧。十年后讲不好这家咖啡店都已经倒闭了。”

Kimi耸肩：“今天正好是你生日，十年后也会是。不妨我来写一封信试试。”

Seb还是一脸不信，看着Kimi与服务员交流了一番后，要来了纸笔。Seb几次想偷看Kimi写了些什么，但是都被Kimi严严实实地遮挡住了。Seb装作不在乎地瞥了瞥嘴，但内心却无比好奇。

最后Kimi问了地址，Seb告诉了Kimi自己家乡的住址。大概十年后能收的到信的地方，也就只有自己的家乡了吧。

06

凌晨的时候似乎闷雷阵阵，但终究没有落下一滴雨。

Seb在一阵折腾后终于睡去，破天荒地睡到了第二天早上十点，还错过了一节课。

刚打开手机的Seb意外发现自己的语音信箱里竟然有一条来信。

是Kimi的手机号。

在凌晨的时候。

是Kimi的声音，虽然有些轻。

“I love you.”

Seb默默道：“I love you？”

07

Heikki将早餐拿到Seb卧室的时候吓了一跳，床上的Seb已经泪流满面。

Seb自己也不知道为什么，信里写的每一句话都让他潸然泪下。这是一封没有署名的信，小小的信纸写得满满当当，容不下一个签名。

08

Seb不解连着好几天都没有遇见Kimi，电话也打不通，所有发出去的短信也杳无音讯，直到一个叫Nico的人约他在海边见面。

Nico带着一个盒子来找他。这里面都是Kimi曾用过的东西。那一瞬间，Seb才意识到他永远不想意识到的事情。Seb警惕地看着Nico，害怕他即将说的每一句话。

“我想Kimi会喜欢留在这里。这里自由，没有人会打扰他。”Nico对Seb说道。

Seb和Nico将Kimi的骨灰挥洒在这里，Seb甚至都不知道发生了什么事情。但是他能确定的是，Kimi永永远远成了过客。

Nico同时给了自己一张存折，存折上面的数字大得惊人，让Seb无法动弹，不解地看着Nico：“这太多钱了我不能拿——”

“这是你的，”Nico没有看向Seb，他只是眺望着远方，“这是Kimi留给你的。”

“我。Um。我不能拿……我也不知道怎么处理这么多钱，我……”

“我不知道，或许你可以还学贷？做一些你想做的事情？过快乐的生活。这就是Kimi所想的。”

Seb不解地看着Nico，Nico只是耸了耸肩，然后头也不回地离开了。没有什么人会比Seb让NIco更羡慕，能让Kimi掩盖起属于杀手的血腥世界，而留给这个男孩仅有的光明。

09

_生日快乐。_

_你好吗？_

你已经二十九岁了。

你也许回到了你的家乡，带着某个未知的爱人。

或许这里会有一个奇迹，能把十年前我所有的心声带给你。那就是，你一声不响地走进了我的生命，也偷走了我的心。

不知道你现在是否得知我的过去，我想我不会告诉你，我以后也不会。我只想你快乐无忧地生活在这个世界上。所有黑暗的东西不用你去背负，我来背就可以。

我一直喜欢和你度过的黄昏，喜欢和你喂食过的鸽子，喜欢你递给我的巧克力，喜欢你脸红的样子，喜欢和你一起去过的酒吧，喜欢听你说话……虽然我是一个不会说话的人。我所说的话会显得语无伦次，但是这份喜欢，已经变成了爱。

10

_多么希望那个未知的爱人，会是我。_

_I love you,Sebby._

11

当所有如果，都没有如果，只有失去的拥有，最永久。

FIN

初稿于2017年7月

修改于2020年8月


End file.
